The world is ours
by Eliza-chan450
Summary: He never pictured High School like this. He never thought he would meet two girls who could drive him to insanity within 5 minuets. And he DEFIANTLY didn't think he would be singing in a play. Join Link and Zelda through out there Freshmen year at Skyloft academy as they fly Loftwings, deal with strange teachers, and place more bets than they can keep track of OC warning
1. As so we meet

Alfred looked around the courtyard, a small smile on her lips. They had finally done it. She and Ducky had finally made it into Skyloft academy, starting out their freshmen year…

…Now if only they could find Zelda.

"Do you see her yet?" Alfred looked over at Ducky, her best friend since childhood. Ducky wasn't her actual name, but as soon as Alfred said Ducky, it stuck.

As Alfred was about to reply, a familiar voice traveled across the courtyard.

"Alfred! Ducky!" Zelda was grinning as she ran across the courtyard, dragging a boy with blond hair about her age with her.

"Hey, Zelda wait!" the boy protested, blinking when she came to a stop.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" she pulled Alfred into a hug, and then smiled at Ducky, remembering her dislike of human contact.

"Is this the Link you were talking about?" Ducky asked, noticing the boy edging away.

"Yup!" Zelda looped her arm through his, pulling him back to her side. "Link, this is Ducky and Alfred."

"Ah, hi," Link said quietly. Zelda frowned at him.

"Did you guy's find our dorm yet?"

"Nope," Ducky replied. "We've been waiting for you. Not to mention Alfred had no clue how to read a map."

"Hey!" Alfred huffed. She was clutching the map close to her side, while Ducky rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Link," Zelda turned back toward the blond. "Do you remember that room we always stayed in when we came to visit?"

Link nodded.

"That's going to be your room; I trust you can find it?" she asked with a teasing tone in her voice as she let Link go.

Link scoffed, and then headed off in the opposite direction, but not before shooting a smile back at Zelda.

"He's usually not that shy…" Zelda trailed off, bringing her hand up to her lips. Her smile however, did not go unnoticed by Ducky.

"Don't worry," Ducky moved to Zelda's side, smirking. "He'll have to warm up to us eventually." She then smiled.

"Now let's go catch up to Alfred before she tears the dorm apart."

_The three of them, Alfred, Zelda and Ducky, had been friends since middle school, and when they got accepted into Skyloft academy (It was no surprise, seeing as how Zelda's father was headmaster), she promised she would get Link, her childhood friend, who was being homeschooled, into the academy then introduce him to them. _

"Will you stop rolling around!?" Ducky looked back at Alfred who was…well…rolling around on one of the four beds that she claimed.

"But it's soooo soft!" Alfred let out a muffled 'Hey!' as her folded up uniform hit her square in the face.

"I'll give you soft," Ducky growled (she was sore about having to wear the uniform), looking back at Zelda, who emerged from the bathroom in uniform.

The uniform was a forest green blazer and skirt, with a white undershirt and brown tie. They also had brown knee high boots with the triforce on the left side of the chest on the blazer.

"Looking hot Zelda!" Alfred grinned, and then squeaked as her head snapped back by a wooden brush being thrown at her by Ducky. Zelda was used to Alfred's comments, so she shook her head, and then moved over to Ducky.

"Your tie's off," she said, reaching to straighten it.

"Thanks," Ducky mumbled, tensing as Zelda re-tied it.

"Alfred, you should hurry and change," Zelda commented, stepping away from Ducky, admiring her work. "The assembly is going to start soon and we still have to meet up with Link."

"Assembly? Link?" Alfred popped up, complete with a fresh bruise on her forehead. "…Assembly! Link!" She then leaped off the bed, scampering off to the bathroom with the uniform.

"You might want to put a band-aid on that!" Ducky called after her.

Link stared at his reflection for a few more moments, before flopping down on the bed.

He had thanked the goddesses over and over again that Zelda had managed to get him his own room. He wasn't a people person, and the only friend he did have was Zelda.

_Stop it._ Link shook his head. _You're just depressing yourself._

Link rolled off the bed and opened the window, whistling that special little whistle for his Loftwing. He smiled when the crimson bird flew to the window, his feathers like fire as he pumped his wings.

"Hey bud," Link smiled as the Loftwing nuzzled its head against his open hand, letting out a soft coo. He had been so surprised when the crimson Loftwing landed in front of him that day, but he couldn't contain the joy at seeing the bird.

_I wonder what their Loftwings look like? _he thought, remembering the two girls Zelda had introduced him to.

"Link!"

He looked over at the door as someone knocked, then went over to answer as his Loftwing flew away. He opened the door, blinking at the three girls standing outside it.

"Cool, you put on your uniform already!" Zelda said.

Indeed, Link had. The boy's uniform was like the girls, expect they had pants, and were allowed to leave there blazer unbuttoned. They also had brown shoes instead of boots, and didn't have a tie.

"Uh, yeah…hey!" Zelda yanked Link out of his room, setting off at a fast walk.

"We've got places to be!" she said cheerily. Link sighed and let himself be a ragdoll.

"So, Link new buddy, new pal, new friend," Alfred grinned as Link looked back.

"Welcome to the club," Ducky, with an identical grin, finished.

"Holy popcorn Friday's!" Alfred looked around the auditorium from her seat, mouth hanging open. "This place is huge!"

"Alfred, stop killing innocent flies and close your mouth," Ducky replied. Alfred snapped her mouth shut, and then looked over at Zelda and Link, who were three rows down.

"Are they dating?" she asked, watching Zelda laugh while Link leaned away, a small blush on his cheek's as he said something back to the blond.

"Don't you remember Zelda saying they were _not_ dating?" Ducky asked, following Alfred's gaze.

"Oh yeah…." Alfred trailed off. "Okay then, I bet you fifty rupees that at senior prom Zelda and Link will be prom King and Queen _without_ me rigging the ballad, then under pressure, kiss, while we watch by the food table eating all the food while watching the two's long lost little siblings that somehow show up, then go off to the courtyard and confess their undying love for each other, then we barge in on them and make a big deal about you paying me back, which you can't, so then you have to go a week without bacon, which then turns into a month because of other bets we made that you can't pay back."

Ducky blinked at Alfred, then shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" _W__hat are the odds of that happening anyway? _she thought, turning her attention to the stage as the lights dimmed, while the stage lights brightened.

"Welcome, and welcome back!" Headmaster Gaebora smiled as he stepped onto the stage. "I only have a few reminders for you, one of which is the Wing ceremony. As you all know, in order to graduate from the academy, you need to be able to complete a series of obstacles with your Loftwing, partner and their Loftwing. Not only does this demonstrate how well you and your partner work together, it also display's the bond between rider and Loftwing.

"You will have mandatory classes for this ceremony for three weeks, and after that we will open an after school club. But don't fret. The Wing ceremony will take place at the end of the year, so you have plenty of time to practice!"

Headmaster Gaebora paused.

"You are allowed to practice during free periods and after class are over. Your schedules will be handed out tonight after you head back to your dorms, and classes start tomorrow! Now, back to your dorms!"

"Well, that was a lot shorter than I thought it was gonna be," Alfred was stretching her arms while the students filed out of the auditorium.

Ducky hummed in response, then waved her hand in the air.

"Link! Zelda!" Link looked over, and spotting the two teens, fought his way through the crowd with Zelda close behind.

"HALLO-what the hell?" Alfred had raised her hand in greeting, and then lowered it.

"What?" Ducky was looking around, and spotting what Alfred was looking at, raised her eyebrows.

"That's Groose," Zelda said as she and Link reached the two.

"What is with his hair?" Ducky and Alfred asked together.

"Best to not ask," Link mumbled. Alfred and Ducky glanced at each other, and then shrugged.

"Onward to our destiny!" Alfred pointed dramatically, and then took off.

"Aw yeah!" Alfred grinned as she looked over her schedule (they had dropped Link off first). "Flying with my Loftwing first thing in the morning!"

"Do you think Link has the same schedule as we do?" Zelda asked.

"All freshmen have the same schedule," Ducky replied, picking her phone up off the table as it vibrated. She saw no need to look at the schedule, seeing as how Alfred was reading everything off. "You could text him too."

Zelda bit her lip, and then shook her head.

"I can just ask him tomorrow," she replied. Ducky nodded, and then snatched the schedule out of Alfred's hands.

"Hey…" she whined.

"You've read the thing five times," she said, placing it on the bedside table. "Now go to sleep."

Alfred pouted, but rolled over in the bed, becoming a lump under the blankets. Ducky then placed her phone on the table.

"Do you want me to leave the lamp on?" she asked.

"No," Zelda yawned. "Let's just all go to sleep."

"Night then."

"Night."

**A/N:**

**Yeah! Starting another story!**

**I am soooo sorry for not working on the others, it's just…I really don't have any ideas…**

…**Sooooo highschool! I am making this more modern, but I'm still leaving some things the same, like the Loftwings! It's just not Skyloft without Loftwings! I didn't do the knight academy because well…we're not being knights…**

**But, the ever so lovable Ducky is helping me out on this, so you guys gotta thank her too!**

**Oh! Tell me what you think of the uniforms too!**


	2. Meet Dark andMr HMS?

Link watched from his spot underneath a tree with his own Loftwing as Alfred nuzzled her gray blue Loftwing, saying words of encouragement to the large bird.

It was the first class of the day, and that class was Loftwing flying. Ducky and Zelda, having gotten permission before hand, were out scouting the course that was to be flown.

"Hey Alfred." Alfred looked back at Link.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I've always wondered, why _is_ your name Alfred?" Link asked, looking up at the teen. "It's a boy's name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but my parents were so convinced that I was going to be a guy they signed the birth certificate before I was born!" Alfred said happily, a grin on her lips.

"Can you even do that?" Link asked the question more to himself, but still got an answer from his fellow teen.

"Apparently so!" she chirped, blinking when Links name was called by a rather unwelcomed voice.

"Oh for the love of the goddess," Link grumbled, face palming as a burly teen his age, with red hair styled, in Alfred's opinion, like a unicorn walked up, a smug look on his face.

"And a wild Goose-Goose appears," she whispered. Groose shot her a glare, and then turned to Link.

"Can you finally ride your Loftwing without falling off?" he sneered. "Or is your Loftwing finally listing to you?"

Link's sky blue eyes went as hard as steel as he narrowed them. Groose chuckled, letting out a yelp as the Crimson bird snapped its beak at his arm, his eyes narrowed.

"Gee Groose, no need to insult much better flyers than you," Link smirked. But it didn't reach his eyes. "If I knew you were coming today, I would have stayed in my dorm. We don't want you looking like an idiot, now do we?"

"Why you-"

"GROOSE!"

Both teen's looked to the direction of the voice. Zelda was marching toward them with Ducky leading the dark blue and orange Loftwings (Ducky's was the orange). She stopped beside the two, hands on her hips and blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You were picking on Link again, weren't you?"

"N-no! We were just chatting-"

"Don't trust him Zelda!" Alfred cut him off. "DON'T TRUST HIM!"

Zelda's eyes narrowed further.

"Just never mind." Groose shook his head then walked off. When he was out of sight, Link raised his eyebrows at Alfred.

"Goose-Goose?"

"Everybody gets a nickname eventually." Alfred replied. "Just can't think of one for you or Zelda."

"Didn't Zelda have one for him when they were little?" Ducky asked, walking up to Alfred.

"Oh yeah…what was it?"

"Oh!" Ducky grinned, and so did Alfred. They then both opened there mouths. "It was-MRPH?!"

They were both cut off as Zelda clamped her hands to their mouths, their eyes wide. "If you so much as utter that name, I will empty out _all_ your bacon, peanut butter and popcorn stores, and tell all the stores around here that if they so much a sell you a _gram_ they. Will. Be. Dead," Zelda said in a deadly whisper.

Both girls nodded frantically, keeling over and taking in deep breaths after Zelda let them go.

Link stared at his childhood friend with wide eyes, then, deciding it best not to question it, focused his attention to Instructor Horwell as he stepped out of the academy.

oOo

Well…class had certainly been…exciting, to say the least.

Link and Zelda had been asked to give a demonstration of the course, and to show what 'working with your partner' was like. All they had to do was fly the course together and dodge objects that were thrown at them. It was simple enough. They flew like they were one person, and were easily the best in the class.

Alfred and Ducky went next. They were graceful, not at all like how they were on the ground. There were a few times they messed up, but they worked beautifully together none the less. However, after that, everything went downhill.

Horwell had told them to switch partners, to 'better yourself if you need to fly with someone else.' Zelda, Ducky, Alfred and Link had tried to pair up together, but Horwell would have none of that.

Oh no.

Ducky and Zelda did end up getting paired together, but Link had been sent to Groose and Alfred to Pipit, who was for some reason there…

Ducky and Zelda did okay. They could read each others moves pretty easily and it wasn't too difficult to get there Loftwings to fly the course.

Alfred and Pipit had some difficultly at first, but they got the hang of it soon enough.

Link and Groose on the other hand, well, it was…different, to say the least.

oOo

"That wasn't too bad." Zelda said, stretching her arms. Class had ended a few minutes ago, and they were now on their way to biology.

Link scoffed. "For you maybe."

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Zelda pouted.

Link rolled his eyes. "Groose fell _on top of me_ as I was flying, and my Loftwing refused to fly after that."

"Okay, well…" Zelda trailed off as Link stopped listing to her. She frowned, but started humming Ballad of the Goddess. When Link didn't want to talk, he didn't want to talk.

"What I don't get is why Pipit was there." Alfred crossed her arms, and without breaking stride, jumped over a sleeping student in the middle of the hall. It was surprising how graceful she could be when not paying attention. "He's a senior, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he was there to help," Ducky replied, frowning at the map. "Where in the Goddesses name is the biology room!?"

"Take a left up here," Zelda and Link replied in synch. They blinked at each other, and then Zelda started giggling while Link smiled.

"They are so getting together before senior prom," Ducky mumbled, stuffing the map back in her pocket. She didn't even know why she was carrying the stupid thing around. She had Zelda and Link for a map.

…_Maybe I should burn it…or cut it up with my scissors. _Ducky thought, smiling.

"Dude, they are so not," Alfred replied, taking a sharp left, running face first into a door. "….ow." Ducky rolled her eyes at her, and then shoved her out of the way, opening the door. "Hey!" Alfred popped up in front of Ducky, who glared at her. "Dark's there!"

"Really?" Ducky peered over Alfred's shoulders, spotting Link's doppelganger who wasn't really Link's doppelganger. "He is!"

Link started at them both. He had only known the two girls for less than 84 hours, and he had already expected them to know some pretty strange people. Hell, he expected them to know the damn president, not Dark!

"How do you know Dark?" Link asked.

"He saved us from some fire breathing things back in a dark alley a while ago." Alfred then skipped into the room. Link looked at Ducky, who shrugged, then followed after her friend.

"Did you know that?" Link turned to Zelda, who, looking just a surprised as him, shook her head.

"Hey buddy!" Ducky and Alfred slid into the seats next to Dark, sandwiching him between them. He raised an eyebrow at them before replying.

"Hello."

"Are you still doing your one word answers?" Ducky asked.

"Hm….maybe," Dark replied, smirking as Ducky shot him an iterated glare. He loved the two girls, he really did, but he just could never pass up an opportunity to mess with them.

Ah, Love-Hate relationships, such a wondrous thing.

"You know," Link was watching the three from the back of the room with Zelda. "I'm just not going to question it anymore."

"That's probably for the best," Zelda replied.

"Good morning class!" Everyone turned to the front as a hunched over figure with a huge bag on his back with mask's scattered about it walked in. "I'm your biology teacher, Mr. Happy Mask Salesmen." He smiled, causing Alfred to scoot as far back as the desks would allow. "But you can call me Mr. HMS."

Link looked horror-struck at him, while Zelda blinked.

"Oh, what fresh Hell is this?"

**A/N:**

**Hi! **

**I forgot to mention, while this does take place in the Skyward Sword universe, we will be bringing in just about every other character from the Zelda universe, and even mess around with time! And this is Zelink, but while they do have their moments, it doesn't fully happen for awhile. There is also GhiraFi, but they don't come in for awhile either, but it will be soon!**

**And Alfred and Ducky do not end up together, just in case you were wondering…so don't bring it up…or Ducky comes after you with her scissors. **

**I do not own Legend of Zelda…sadly…**

**Follow, favorite and review please! **


	3. 60 and 5 rupees

Link, Zelda, Ducky, and Alfred walked out of the biology room. Their first class had gone ... _as_ badly as they'd expected, even though it was just interdictions, but Mr. HMS was probably the creepiest guy any of them had ever met. Not to mention he had taken a strange liking to Link

"No Ducky!" Alfred shouted back. "I don't care how creepy he is and that he has a strange infatuation with Link, it is a pain to transfer classes!"

"I'm just saying!" Ducky threw her hands up as if she was being arrested. Link, who was between the two girls, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Nice to know you care Alfred._

Zelda's phone had begun to ring, efficiently cutting off Alfred and Ducky's argument, and she took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked. "Yes, this is Zelda…They did what?!" her tone took on one of anger, causing the three teen's behind her to flinch (Dark had abandoned them long ago). An angry Zelda was not a Zelda you want to mess with. "Alright, yes, I do remember what you told me last time. I'll be there to pick them up in a few minutes."

Zelda hung up, and, noticing their confused/frightened looks, she said, "It's Link's younger brother and my little sister. They apparently brought fireworks to the daycare, stole a box of matches, and set them off. Now I have to go and pick them up because just last week they stole the neighbor's dog and rode around on it like it was a horse. Their babysitter told Link and I that if they did something like that again, she's not babysitting them no matter how much we pay her."

"Wait," Alfred said as Zelda turned and walked away. "You two have siblings?"

Ducky facepalmed. At this rate, she was sure to lose the bet.

"Yes," said Link because Zelda had already walked out the front doors to the academy. "They're some of the most misbehaved kids I'd ever seen."

"Wow…" Alfred stared at Link in awe. "And you're so…behaved…" Link rolled his eyes at her, and then took off at a light jog to catch up to Zelda.

"Come on, we should probably go too." Ducky then dragged Alfred out of the academy, calling to Zelda to wait.

oOo

"How on earth can these two be misbehaved?" Alfred had her face pressed against the window of the baby sitters office, staring at the two children. They were exact replicas of Link and Zelda, and were currently playing with Link, who had gone in.

Ducky shrugged. She was just amazed by the fact that Link could be so…fatherly.

"Yes, I understand." Zelda couldn't help but be a little peeved at the baby sitter as she continued her rant. She could have at least waited till classes were over!

"Good! Now I want them out of here!" the baby sitter shouted. Zelda nodded. She just hoped she could get her Father to let them stay in the dorms. She then made her way over to the office, blinking as Link came out with the two children attached to his legs.

"Zel!" The little Zelda smiled as she saw her sister approached, and then detached herself from Link's leg, running over to Zelda.

"Fireworks?" Zelda scooped the child up, who was nodding happily. "That's…defiantly a new one."

While Zelda was gently scolding the two children as they were walking back to the academy, Link had a strange look of pride of his face as he followed. He blinked as Alfred and Ducky popped up right in front of him.

"You're proud!?" Ducky asked, and then lightly tapped his head while walking backwards. "Are you bi-polar or something?"

"Wha-?" Link swatted her hand away. "No, why would you-"

"So, what are the kiddo's names?" Alfred cut him off. Link blinked at her, but answered her question.

"The little me is Junior, and Zelda's sister is Leanna, but everyone just call's her Little Zelda." Ducky and Alfred nodded knowingly, and then jogged backwards to Zelda, who didn't even bat an eye at them.

…_So what if I am proud?_ Link thought, crossing his arms. He certainly hadn't been able to light a firework when he was 6.

oOo

"Ducky, are you listing to me?" Zelda crossed her arms. She had given up entirely on Alfred, who was rummaging around for a deck of cards with Junior and Little Zelda. She didn't know what Alfred was gonna do, and quite frankly, she didn't _want_ to know.

The 4 of them had made it back to the academy safely, and were bunking in Link's dorm. Now she and Link had to make a visit to the headmaster to see if Junior and Little Zelda could stay.

"Yeah, watch the kiddy's and make sure nothing happens." Ducky waved a hand at her. "I got it."

Zelda shook her head, and then dragged a still sleeping Link out, who had taken to napping on the couch.

"And no scissors!" She shouted. Ducky visibly deflated at Zelda's words. She then turned her head as Alfred let out a tryumpht 'Ha'. Ducky watched Alfred sit down on the floor with Junior and Little Zelda and started to shuffle the cards she had found.

"What are you doing?" Ducky asked.

"Alfred's gonna teach us how to play yuker!" Junior replied. Going against her better judgment, Ducky sat down with the trio, accepting the cards Alfred gave her.

"OK, me and Ducky against you and Little Zelda." Alfred said, smirking.

oOo

"Geez," Link winced as he rubbed his shoulder. "You didn't have to drag me."

"You wouldn't wake up." Zelda replied, smirking at Link before she opened Gaepora's door.

"Ah, Zelda!" Gaepora smiled as the two walked in. Link did more of a limp, but same thing. "What can I do for you two today?"

"Hello father." Zelda hugged the man, and then pulled away. "You remember Junior and Little Zelda, right?"

"How could I forget?" Gaepora chuckled. Zelda smiled weakly.

"Anyway…"

oOo

Ducky shrieked as Little Zelda laid down her card, grinning like she just won the lottery.

"We win again!" Little Zelda and Junior high fived, while Ducky repeatedly slammed her head against the arm of the couch. She had lost 60 rupees in the past 10 minutes of playing this game, and they all went to Junior and Little Zelda.

The two of them only lost 2 rupees.

Alfred smirked as she gathered the cards together, putting them back into a deck before shuffling again. She was an experienced gambler, and she wasn't stupid enough to bet as much as Ducky, but she did lose 8 rupees to her prodigies.

Looks like she had found herself some very talented gamblers.

"Alright, round 34." Alfred said, grabbing the back of Ducky's blazer to stop her from giving herself a concussion.

As Alfred was dealing the cards back out, Zelda and Link walked in, both looking a little frazzled, Link more so than Zelda, but happy.

"You two can stay!" she said, blinking when she saw the four sitting on the floor. "A-are you teaching them to gamble?"

"Yup!" Alfred replied. "Care to join us?" Zelda looked torn. Finally she just shook her head.

"I'm too happy to yell at you." She said. "And I would play, but we have to go to class."

"But we already missed half the day." Ducky said. "And someone has to watch Junior and Little Zelda."

"I-Oh fine." Zelda smiled as she sat on the floor. Despite how academic she was, she hated school with a passion to rival Alfred's hatred of fish.

"Link?" Alfred looked around, spotting no sign of the male. "Where did he go?"

"He went to bed as soon as I said no class." Zelda replied.

"He doesn't pass up an opportunity, does he?" Ducky asked. Zelda hummed in response, glancing at the cards she was handed.

"But were un-even now." Little Zelda mumbled.

"I have a game we could play." Junior said, smiling. Zelda however, paled.

"Its-its not-"

"Oh yes." Junior's smiled turned into one of pure evil.

oOo

"I hate this game so much." Zelda grumbled, throwing another piece of candy at Alfred.

"I like it!" Alfred replied. "Link came up with it?"

"Yup!" Junior replied. "Ducky, do you have an ace?" Ducky shook her head, and Junior gave her a mint.

"I give him much less credit then he deserves." Alfred mumbled, handing Little Zelda a 6 of hearts and a fun sized candy bar…square.

Everyone in the dorm had a sweet tooth, there forth; everyone had a stash hidden away. Link had the biggest sweet tooth out of them all, and he came up with a different version of Go Fish that involved candy.

The same rules applied, but if you asked for a card and the person you asked didn't have it, you would have to give them a piece of candy. Whereas if they did have it, you got the piece of candy and the card.

It was probably a good thing that Link wasn't playing. He never guessed wrong and he certainly never lost.

"You know, we're probably gonna get yelled at big time for this." Alfred said, popping the piece of candy in her mouth that Ducky handed her. "Most likely by Impa."

"Bet you we're not." Ducky shot back.

"OK," Alfred grinned. "How much?"

Ducky stopped to think for a moment. She had already lost 60 rupees today. "5 rupees." She said, giving a piece of candy and card to Junior.

"You're on."

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry this one is kinda short…but this is what I mean by bringing in EVERY OTHER character.**

**Follow, favorite and review please! **


	4. What's this about a blog?

"I cannot believe you four!" Impa ran a hand through her short, blond hair, anger and irritation radiating off the woman. "You completely skipped the first day!"

"We went to the first two classes." Ducky grumbled, cowering under their history teacher's/Zelda's 'babysitter's' glare.

"You still skipped, and for two children!?" All four of them drew back. "They can watch themselves!"

"Not according to Link." Alfred gulped as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Impa, I'm so sorry!" Zelda hung her head. She was used to getting into situations like this, and from past experience, knew exactly how to get out of them.

Impa's fury quickly vanished. She could never stay mad at Zelda when she had that pitiful look in her eyes.

"Fine," She sighed. "But you're still not getting out of detention." She then cracked a smile. "Now go, you have classes." The four of them had a Scooby Doo moment as they ran out.

"So, what exactly happed?" Link asked. "I only caught bits and pieces."

"Were you doing your 'I'm-asleep-but-awake' thing?" Zelda asked, sighing when Link nodded.

"Hey, at least I'm honest." Link grumbled, crossing his arms. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Well, Ducky dear," Alfred turned to Ducky, who glared at her. "Pay up." Ducky growled as she shoved the blue rupee into Alfred's hands.

Goddess, if she kept this up she was going to be broke before Christmas…

…and she needed money for Christmas.

"So, since we missed Loftwing flying, are we going to Biology?" Ducky asked, tucking her bad mood away. Last time she was in a bad mood she was in holding for a week without her scissors.

Ducky let a small shiver escape.

"Yup." Zelda replied. Link screeched to a halt, causing Alfred to run into him.

"Meh!?" The word was barely more than a whisper, but the look of terror on his face spoke for him…as well as Alfred.

"Hey, he's speaking the meh language!" Alfred chirped, thinking fondly of her native language.

"What did he say?" Ducky whispered. She knew the language, but not enough to fluently speak it, and still needed her friend for translation.

"He said 'are you crazy!?'" Alfred quickly translated.

"Link, I don't like the class either, but we need to pass it for us to graduate." Zelda grabbed the blond's wrist, and using her hidden strength, dragged a struggling Link down the hall.

Alfred sighed; a little disappointed at the small transaction of her language, and then turned to Ducky.

"What are you doing?" She asked, blinking as Ducky held her phone in front of her. She looked like she was recording.

"Blogging." Ducky replied, working her smart phone after a few more minutes of recording. Alfred shrugged, having a good guess that Ducky was posting a video of Link being dragged away by Zelda on her blog.

Ducky kept up an ongoing blog about there school life. Everything from her woe's, to her and Alfred's bets to how Link was fairing in Biology was posted. Although, she only started the Biology one last night.

Everyone read it. So did Link.

"You did not!" Link shouted from 20 feet away. He was still being dragged by Zelda, but he had his phone out, and had a look like venom on his face as he glared at Ducky. Ducky just grinned.

oOo

Ducky let a groan escape as she laid her head down on the cool surface of the wooden table.

Dark shot her a look, before going back to his game of tick-tack-toe with Alfred, hissing as the blond cheekily drew a diagonal line through 3 X's.

They had been sitting in class for the past 10 minutes, and Mr. HMS still had not shown up.

And Ducky, no matter how much she didn't like the class (no one really liked bio), she HATED being board. It was simply not in her nature to be board.

"Nope, I'm done." Dark threw his pencil down on the table, turning away from Alfred as she frowned.

"Oh come on!" She whined, giving her best puppy dog eyes to the raven haired teen. "You only lost…" she trailed off, counting the tally marks she drew on the desk. "…37 times!"

Dark gave her a blank stare, and then leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes as he placed an open book on his face.

Surprisingly, Dark wore the school uniform. It may or may not have something to do with Ducky threatening him with her scissors, but, because of that, whenever he wanted to sleep, he could no longer pull his hood over his face. So, he had resorted to books.

Alfred puffed out her cheeks, and then eyed the silver metal rulers sitting on the edge of her desk.

Zelda looked up from her book (Link was off in his own little world, doodling on a scrap piece of paper) when she heard a shout of 'On Guard!' quickly followed by a clash of metal on metal.

She was not in the least bit surprised to find Alfred and Ducky up on their desks, fencing with the metal rulers.

She was however, surprised to find Dark still sleeping.

Ducky quickly blocked a 'fatal' blow from Alfred. The rulers clashed with a loud screech, and Ducky dived to strike the taller teens ribs. Alfred barley managed to avoid it, and she quickly bounced backwards, and then brought her ruler down on Ducky's shoulder.

Ducky held her ruler in both hands, efficiently blocking the move. Ducky gritted her teeth, and then pushed her ruler forward, causing Alfred to step back again.

The two then started a strange and complicated dance, there moves accompanied with the clash of the rulers and the sound of their footsteps on the wood.

Everyone was watching them at that point (yes, even Dark), and they moved their stuff to the floor as they started jumping from desk to desk.

"You're not gonna win Ducky!" Alfred taunted, dodging Ducky's lunge with ease.

"You wanna bet?" Ducky shot back. Alfred grinned as there rulers met each other.

"Why not?" Her grin then turned into a smirk. "How does 10 rupees sound?"

"Fine by me!" The two then jumped apart, freezing as the door slowly creaked open, reveling the hunched over figure of Mr. HMS.

_Shit_. Alfred and Ducky sucked in their breath. Mr. HMS seemed to not notice the two girls as he walked to the desk. He set the books he was carrying down with a thump that echoed around the silent room.

As he walked to the computer, he began to speak to the class. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I just had some…._things_ to take care of." He then turned to Alfred and Ducky, who were still standing on the desks. "You two can go sit down now."

Alfred and Ducky were happy to oblige.

"We tied." Ducky hissed as they sat down. "So I don't owe you anything."

Alfred looked mildly disappointed.

"Now, in this class, will be having labs and projects." He started again. "And, since biology is the study of the human body, our first project will evolve observing a fellow student."

_Well, this shouldn't be too hard. _Link thought, breathing a sigh of relief. He really didn't even need to 'observe' anybody. Alfred and Ducky did crazy things all the time, so all he had to do was make up random stuff. And he's known Zelda since they were 2.

"That fellow student shall be Link."

At hearing his name, all of Links happy thoughts vanished in a puff of smoke, and his heart decide to do a free fall off Death Mountain.

"I'm sorry, what?" Link forgot all about being anti-social, being the shy kid, never back talking to teachers and look Mr. HMS straight in the eyes with a glare that would make any sane man run.

Mr. HMS, however, was not sane.

He smiled that smile that made Alfred slide back at Link.

And, sure enough, you could hear the sound of chair legs sliding against tile.

"I'm sure you heard me." He replied. "And I don't really like repeating myself."

"And I don't like being watched 24/7!" Link shot back. "Isn't that a freaking privacy violation!? Or-or breaking teacher contract!?"

"I assure you," Mr. HMS's voice went hard, but, he still retained that smile. "If it was either of those things, I wouldn't be doing it."

Link looked ready to strangle the man.

Zelda, seeing his hands twitch, quickly grabbed the back of his shirt, knowing that he _was_ going to jump the older man if not restrained. She then spoke.

"But sir," She said, tightening her grip on the shirt as Link tried to pull away. "Can't we just watch our friends?"

Mr. HMS shook his head. "I like to get constant results, so I can know if someone is not doing the assignment."

"You lying fucking bas-"

"And Link." Mr. HMS cut Link off, pretending to not notice his mumbling. "All you have to do is go about your daily routine, and you get an automatic A. And besides, this project isn't until next week."

oOo

"He's a terrorist." Link said as soon as they left the class.

"No he's not." Zelda said, ignoring the quick clack-ing of keys as Ducky frantically typed on her phone.

"Fine, then he's a child murder!" Link shot back.

"He's creepy, but I highly doubt he's a child murder." Zelda replied.

"Then he's a pedophile!"

"No." Zelda said, although, she was starting to think that he was all of these things. After all, what teacher demands to have a student 'observed' for a week?

"Then he's a terrorist child murder pedophile!" Both Link and Alfred shouted, throwing their hands up dramatically.

Zelda said nothing.

"And…done." Ducky put her phone away, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"You didn't post that, did you?" Link asked. On cue, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket, and, sure enough, Ducky had posted this newest development on the blog. "…I hate you."

**A/N:**

**This was a fun chapter to write. **

**So, we hear about Ducky's blog on Link's life, and about the upcoming project. **

**Sounds fun, no?**

**Anyway, my buddy Ducky didn't edit this one, so sorry is something's…off…**

**If you like, follow, favorite and review please! **


	5. A fish named Harold

The week passed by as un-eventfully as you can get with Ducky and Alfred.

A few more fencing matches took place; including a every man for himself with Alfred, Ducky and Link, and the girls were a little shocked to find that Link could handle a sword _very_ well (he won, of course, and they got him to borrow some fencing swords from the fencing club). Start of the year talent show flyers were passed out, and Zelda and Link were signed up (against their will of course, where's the fun in cooperation?) after Ducky herd Link singing to himself (they already knew Zelda was a good singer). The girls, Junior and Little Zelda had started making blueprints for a Rupe Goldburg project, and the following Tuesday, they started their Biology project with no problems.

Link's sanity, however, was slowly going down the drain.

The very teen himself was lying down on the couch (his dorm, obviously), watching Scooby Doo mystery incorporated.

"I feel like we should take him to the nurse or something." Alfred mumbled, shoving a handful of her own popcorn in her mouth. "Goddess, this Scooby Doo is just a mash up of Sherlock and Supernatural!"

"He'll be fine." Zelda replied, not at all believing herself. Link may love Scooby Doo, but never watched the new version. He always said it ruined the old versions for him, too serious.

It was 3 days into their little project, and Link had decided to stick to his dorm as much as possible. He hated having girls follow him around to classes and practice (he's in the fencing club, in case you didn't notice), squealing every time he spoke or fenced or something, scribbling away in their little notebooks.

It was quite annoying, really.

So, he never left the dorm unless it was for classes. Which also meant someone else had to do the grocery shopping, and today just so happened to be Ducky's turn.

Speak of the devil…

Ducky kicked open the door, holding 5 plastic bags of food. Junior and Little Zelda followed her, each holding a brown bag. They looked quite cute like that, really.

"There." Ducky set the bags down with a loud thunk. "Dinner."

"Ooo, what did you get?" She went over to the bags, leaving her popcorn unattended on the kitchen table. She dug through the mound of food, then, before anyone could blink, she went as white as a ghost, shrieked, then flew back against the wall.

"Is there a severed head in there or something?" Zelda asked, moving to the bag. She rummaged around, and then frowned as she pulled out what she was looking for. "Really?"

Ducky shrugged. "I was in a bad mood."

Zelda was holding up a piece of freshly wrapped fish, complete with scales and unblinking eyes.

"Get that-that…._monstrosity _of a thing out of here!" Alfred screeched, trying to look anywhere but the fish.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

She didn't want to just throw the fish away, it was perfectly good food, but she knew that if she didn't get it out of here quick, Alfred was going to start throwing up.

And she knew very well Link wasn't going to clean it up.

"Look, Alfred, I'm going to stick this in the freezer till I figure out what to do with it, OK?" Zelda asked, making slow steps to the kitchen.

"B-but I keep my ice cream in there!" Alfred whined, slapping a hand to her mouth as Zelda neared. Link shot the blond a look before going back to watching the T.V.

Zelda frowned. OK, so that plan was out.

As she was thinking, she felt something moving in her hand. As she looked down, her face went blank before she screamed.

"That thing is still alive?!" Alfred shrieked. Zelda threw the fish against the wall with a loud thunk, and Ducky backed away, her face a shade paler than normal, Junior and Little Zelda darting to the kitchen. They all watched with horror as the fish flopped around, trying to escape its plastic confidents.

Finally, Link came to the rescue.

"Oh, you people are hopeless." He grumbled, throwing the fuzzy red blanket to the floor. He scooped up the fish, unwrapped the plastic, opened the window, and chucked it into the pond out back. "…I think I'm going to name it Harold." Link then marched back to the couch, pulling the blanket back on his chest.

"D-did he just name that fish?" Ducky's voice was a horse whisper when she asked the question.

Zelda just nodded blankly, still staring at the open window.

"He's lost it." Alfred whispered.

oOo

Zelda made a dinner of pasta and alfredo sauce, with the help of Junior and Little Zelda, and she even added in bacon bits to cheer up Ducky and Alfred.

It worked on Ducky and sorta worked on Alfred.

"Zel…I want popcorn…" Alfred moaned.

"You ate all of it, remember?" Zelda asked, taking Junior and Little Zelda's plates to the sink to be washed.

Alfred moaned again. "Did you buy anymore Ducky?"

"Nope." Ducky replied, scooping out her 4th helping. God that girl loved bacon.

Zelda rolled her eyes at the two, then looked back at Link, who a buried under a mound of blankets he had slowly gathered. "Come on and eat something before Ducky eats all of it."

"Not hungry." Link mumbled.

Zelda frowned. "But you haven't eaten anything all day."

Link didn't say anything, instead pulling the mass up blankets up to his chin. That's when Zelda abandoned the kitchen and made her way over to Link. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah." Link replied as he shivered. "I'm just really cold."

And that's when Zelda remembered.

Link had skipped classes yesterday. He spent the whole day outside without a coat, not even his blazer. And it had been a really cold day yesterday.

Zelda then placed a hand on Link's forehead, not at all surprised to find it hot to the touch.

"Junior, can you go get me a wet washcloth?" Zelda asked, removing her hand from Link's forehead. Junior nodded then dashed off to the bathroom, returning a few moments later with the washcloth. "Thank you."

"You welcome." Junior gave the washcloth the Zelda, then dashed back off to the kitchen, where Alfred had started up a weird game involving pasta and casino chips.

Zelda, choosing to ignore the weirdness happening in the kitchen, place the washcloth on Link's forehead, pushing his damp bangs out of the way.

"What's this for?" Link asked quietly.

"Just go to sleep." Zelda said quietly, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

" 'kay."

**A/N:**

**So…yeah….**

**This is more of like a filler chapter than anything, because I didn't really want to jump into anything else to quickly. **

**And I was in one of those random Zelink moods that pop up every now and then…**

**Fi is coming in next chapter, and so is Ghirahim…**

**Duck didn't edit this one either….**

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you like it! **


	6. The new girl

Link's fever had only lasted a day, thanks to the expert care of Zelda, and soon he was back up and running, much to his displeasure.

"So Link," It was their free period now, and the posse, minus Zelda, were lounging in Link's dorm. "Have you been practicing for the talent show yet?"

Link looked behind the couch where Alfred had popped up. She had an excited look on her face, and Link replied before he even thought about his answer.

"No."

"What?!" Alfred leaned over the back of the couch, kicking up one of her legs as she did. "Why?!"

"Because I don't want to hear someone squealing every time I open my mouth." Link replied.

Alfred frowned. "Well have you at least picked out a song yet?"

"Nope."

"Dude!" Alfred screamed, sending Link rolling off the couch and onto the floor. "You have less than a week left and you still don't have a song?!"

Link groaned, already feeling a headache coming on. Screaming and head banging were not a good combo.

"You need to get your butt moving!" Alfred then managed to heave Link off the floor and bring him to the computer, shoving him in the chair.

Ducky had signed Link and Zelda up as a duo, so of course he didn't want to pick a song. Over 90% of duets were love songs.

Do you know how awkward it is singing a love song with your best friend that you may or may not have a crush on?

"Are you gonna do this or do I have to do it for you?" Link was snapped out of his thoughts by a rather annoyed Alfred.

"Fine." Link grumbled. He slowly made his way to The Youtube, and when he managed to make it to the website, his hand's hovered over the key board.

Alfred was about to start typing for him when the door burst open.

"Ducky! Alfred!" Alfred snapped to attention, when Ducky woke with a start from where she was sleeping on the chair.

"W-wa 's it?" Ducky slurred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Zelda was standing in the door way, on hand on her hip. "Father wants to see us."

This got Ducky's attention.

"Oh no." She breathed, her eyes widening.

"He didn't find our mutant watermelon, did he?" Alfred's eyes were the size of dinner plates at this point.

"What mutant watermel-no!" Zelda didn't want to know what the hell a mutant watermelon was, let alone why they had one. "No! Goddess no! It's just a new transfer student who's bunking with us."

"Oh." Ducky mumbled, then, looking like she heard it for the first time, said again, "Oh!"

Zelda face palmed.

"What's her name?" Link asked, leaning back in the chair as he turned it to face Zelda.

"Fi." Zelda replied. Link's eye brows shot up, and he looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it.

Zelda eyed him for a few more moments, before turning back to her dorm mates. "Come on, let's go."

"Aye-aye captain!" The both coursed.

"Oh, Junior, Little Zelda?" the two youngest looked up from their game of chess at Alfred, who was half in, half out of the door. "Make sure Link chooses a song."

"'kay!" Abandoning their chess game, they made their way over to Link, who had gone back to hovering over the key board with a pained expression on his face.

oOo

"Good, your back." The trio shyly stepped into headmaster Gaepora's office. The very man himself was sitting behind his desk, and a teen the same age as them was standing next to it.

She had bright short cut blue hair that came just above her shoulders, and eyes the same shade of blue. She had on a baggy blue and purple sweater, black leggings with blue threaded into them, and black converse.

"Alfred, Ducky, this is Fi." Gaepora pointed to the girl, who nodded shyly back at them. "I'm putting her with you three because, quite frankly, you two could use some discipline."

Ducky looked highly offended at Gaepora's words.

"And Zelda could use some sanity in her life. I also believe that you four would get along very well. You're free to go." He then waved to the door, and the four stepped out.

"Hi Fi!" Alfred smiled at Fi.

"Hello." She replied.

"So, now that you're with us, we have a few rules to go over."

"Lucky for you there's only one." Ducky butted in.

"We never follow the rules." Alfred finished proudly.

"So, that's school rules-

"-Zelda's rules-"

"-City Law-"

"-State Law-"

"-Country Law-"

"-World Law-"

"-Galaxy Law-"

"-Universe law-"

"We get it." Zelda cut Ducky off. "Now go make sure Link hasn't died or something while I go show Fi around."

The two scurried off, and Zelda looked at Fi. "I'm sorry about them." She mumbled. "There kinda out there."

"That's alright." Fi replied, a knowing smile on her face. "I've had much worse."

oOo

"So, you pick anything yet?" Alfred asked as soon as she stepped into the dorm.

"No." Link growled. He had a song pulled up (Remind me by Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley), but the mouse was hovering over the search bar again.

"Oh for the Goddesses sake." Ducky went over to the computer, ripped the key board out of Link's hands, and then furiously typed in 'Stereo Hearts'.

Link let a high pitched sound escape his throat, then looked at the now empty space between his hands and the desk, then to Ducky, back and forth.

"I'm helping you." Ducky replied. "Now go control the youngsters before they burn down your couch."

Link turned around, and then leaped out of the chair. Junior and Little Zelda had matches (don't ask), and were in the position to light one.

Alfred ignored the sounds of scuffling in the background, instead leaning against the chair that Ducky now sat in. "You really gonna do it for him?"

"Yes." Ducky grumbled, opening a new tab, typing in a lyrics website in the address bar. "I'm tired of waiting." Silence engulfed the dorm, only interrupted by Ducky's typing and mouse clicking and Link's failed attempts to get the matches.

All 5 people turned their head's when the door opened.

Zelda was staring at them, while Fi stood at her side, now with the school uniform on. "…What, are you doing?"

"Ducky's picking your song for the talent show and Link is trying to get the matches away from Junior." Alfred replied, smiling at Zelda. "Oh! Can I see you schedule?" Alfred raced over to Fi. She handed the paper to Alfred, who scanned it over quickly.

"We have Biology together-"

Link let out a loud groan.

"…uh, Health, watching things grow, and inter dimensional studies." Alfred looked up, grinning. "Awesome!"

"And speaking of Health, we should probably get going." Zelda had her phone out, and was frowning at the screen. "We have 6 minutes to get there."

In a flurry of movement, everyone went to grab their books. Link gave up on trying to get the matches back, and instead just dumped a glass of water on the box, grabbing his book bag on the way. Alfred ran into the kitchen, where her book somehow ended up in the freezer, and Ducky just grabbed her book bag from off the floor.

They all managed to leave the dorm in less than a minute (a new record, I might add), and had set off at a brisk pace to the Health room.

They were almost to the door when they were stopped.

"Fi?"

Fi turned around slowly, her blue eyes widening in shock.

"Ghiriham?" her voice was barely above a whisper, but when she said it, Ducky whipped around, her own eyes wide.

"What the hell happened to your hair?!"

**A/N:**

**Yeah! Now the whole posse's together! **

**And…that's all I got to say….**

**Follow, favorite and review in you like! **


End file.
